The present invention relates to the fastening of rollers in a straightening machine wherein a hydraulically actuated clamping head is provided at the free end of a rotatable roller shaft which head is connected to a tie rod being arranged in a central bore of the roller shaft and bearing against it; moreover an annular piston of the clamping head bears against the front face of the roller shaft, and a sleeve for mounting the straightening roller on the shaft can be clamped against the collar of that shaft by means of a bayonet ring cooperating with the clamping head. That sleeve itself is mounted on a pin.
German Pat. No. 24 39 329 describes such a fastening structure for rollers whereby particularly the clamping head is provided with an annular piston, bearing and forcing against the front face of the roller shaft. A bayonet ring is connected, as stated, to that clamping head and by means of that ring the mounting sleeve for the straightening rollers can be forced against a collar of the shaft to thereby permit clamping of the roller itself.
From an overall point of view this kind of an arrangement is disadvantaged by the fact that an unforeseeable slack or play may occur between the journal pin and the roller mounting sleeve. Moreover the overall assembly and disassembly of this known arrangement is rather time consuming.